roblox_bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200215-history
Present
Present A Present is a item associated with Beesmas. Presents were awarded by Bee Bear and Onett (NPC). You can't get presents anymore, And you can't use them as of the 4/5 update. If you give a present to any NPC other than Honey Bee (NPC), Gummy Bear, Sun Bear and Bee Bear in game, you will receive a prize depending on the NPC. You can only give ONE present per NPC. To give a present to an NPC, talk to the quest giver of your choice when you have a present in your inventory. You will get a special dialogue before the usual dialogues. If you don't have a present, nothing out the ordinary will happen. During the special dialogue, a box will pop up, and you have 2 choices: * Give Present to NPC - You will lose a present. Another special dialogue will reveal and you will get rewards after talking. Dialogue returns to normal on future presents. * Talk to NPC - This continues the normal dialogue for the NPC. If you accidentally choose a present to the NPC when you would rather not, you may rejoin the server to escape the dialogue. Locations Not only can presents be awarded by Bee Bear and Onett, but can also be obtained by finding present tokens which can be found around the map in different places. * Behind the presents that were by the Bee Bear during the Beesmas update. * On the top of the hive shop in the Badge Bearer’s Guild. * Was inside the 30 Bees Gate with the Moon Parkour on the other side of the hat during the Beesmas event. Recipients * Brown Bear - Star Jelly, Clover Field Boost x4 * Panda Bear - +5000 Honey, 15 Stingers, 10 Tickets, Bamboo Field Boost x4 and Rage Bee Jelly. * Black Bear - Royal Jelly, Magic Bean, Glitter, 1,000 Honey and Sunflower Field Boost x5. * Science Bear - 3 Glue, 5 Royal Jellies, Enzymes, Oil Buff, Enzymes Buff, Glue Buff and Pineapple Patch Boost x4 * Polar Bear - 3 Oil, 10 Polar Power, Pumpkin Patch Boost x4 and 2,500 Treats. * Mother Bear - 25 Tickets, 50 Pineapples, 50 Blueberries, 50 Sunflower Seeds, 50 Strawberries and Dandelion Field Boost x5. * Onett - x1 boost for every field, Glue, Oil and Enzymes Buff, x50,000 Treats and 5 Magic Beans. * Gifted Riley Bee - x3 boost from every red field, Red Extract Buff, and 5 Red Extracts. * Gifted Bucko Bee - x3 boost from every blue field, Blue Extract Buff and 5 Blue Extracts. * Stick Bug - 3 Enzymes, 3 Stingers, 33,333,333 Honey, 3 Tickets and starts the Stick Bug Challenge. Trivia * After giving the recipient their present, they cannot receive another one. This prevents farming tickets, star jellies, treats and other items. * Honey Bee, Bee Bear and Bubble Bee Man were the only quest givers that you cannot give presents to. * Stick Bug, Gifted Riley Bee and Gifted Bucko Bee require a Translator before giving them a present. * Onett cannot be given a present immediately, requiring you to complete the Star Journey quest line before being able to claim the reward. * On Christmas, Onett gave a free present along with awards, (Note: The present does not have to be obtained on Christmas Day/the day where the 2x update was released, you may be able to get it in any day until the 2x event ends. However, keep in mind that when you claim your hive for the first time during the 2x event, you will get the 2x event buff, and when the 48 hours passes, you will lose it and never be able to get it again. The only other way to get the 2x event buff again is by using the code "AniversaBee". (invalid and expired) * There are 11 presents in all: 6 from Bee Bear, 3 from locations, 1 from Onett from the Beesmas 2x event and one from the code ByeBeeBear (expired and invalid). However, only 10 presents can be used, with one extra. * Onett is the only NPC who can be given a present to that is also on Bee Bear's "naughty" list. * Stick Bug is the only NPC who dosen't give any field boosters when given a present. * After the 4/5 update, any present that is still in a player's inventory disappeared. * When the Beesmas event ended, the Present in the 30 bee area was replaced by an Enzymes token Category:Currency Category:Beesmas Category:Items